His Sun: Her Moon!
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: SasuFemNaru pertama! CH!SATU! Sasuke kecil harus terpisah dengan Naruto, gadis kecil yang merupakan tetangganya. tapi keduanya percaya, "Suatu hari, Bulan akan bertemu Matahari. Tapi, saat itu..." Warn: Hurt! OOC! RnR?


**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfurt,**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Female Naruto, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**You know character inside not mine, and you have know this story mine.**

**.**

**.**

**His Sun: Her Moon!**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto...!"

Terlihat seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun berlari. Langkahnya yang sangat cepat itu terasa sia-sia saat mobil yang di kejarnya tak kunjung dekat malah semakin menjauh. Seorang bocah lain dengan rambut secerah mentari yang berada dalam mobil yang melaju kencang itu hanya bisa memandang dari kaca jendela, menatap sedih pemilik rambut segelap malam di sana.

"Naruto...!"

Teriak bocah itu lagi, namun kali ini langkah kakinya memelan dan berhenti secara perlahan. Wajah putihnya yang seolah bulan purnama di langit kelam terlihat lembab dan memerah. Di usapkannya tangan kiri itu kesana, menghapus keringat yang terus memaksa keluar.

_**TAP!**_

Kepala raven itu mendongak, mata oniksnya mengerling kearah suara. Dan di dapatinya boneka rubah berwarna orange tergeletak di kejauhan. Bocah itu segera menatap mobil hitam yang sangat jauh itu lagi, namun percuma, sang pemilik nama 'Naruto' itu sudah tak dapat di tangkap indra penglihatannya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan lalu meraih boneka berwarna orange tersebut. mata hitamnya terlihat berbinar saat menangkap deretan tulisan dengan spidol hitam di dada boneka itu.

'_Someday, the moon will meet the sun...'_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Suara musik terus menggema di tempat itu, berbanding terbalik dengan cahaya yang hanya berkilat beberapa sesekali. Tak hanya musik, suara tawa dan seruan bahagia manusia juga terdengar bergemuruh. Tapi, semua itu seolah tak di perdulikan pemuda yang tengah memutar-mutar gelas berisi es batu dan cairan kekuningan di tangannya.

Ia mendecih sekali sebelum menenggak cairan berakhohol itu sampai habis lalu menyodorkan gelasnya ke Bartender yang ada di depannya untuk diisi dengan cairan yang sama. Begitu terus yang pemuda itu lakukan sampai tenggorokannya yang terasa terbakar sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan panas.

ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya setelah menaruh beberapa uang di atas meja bar tadi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar tempat itu. tapi saat kakinya kurang beberapa langkah mencapai pintu, perhatiannya teralih pada kerumunan di tengah ruang diskotik. Ingin tahu, Ia pun perlahan memutar kakinya dan berjalan mendekat, melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang orang-orang itu kerumuni.

Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya mendengus remeh saat tahu ternyata orang-orang itu sedang menyoraki penari-penari erotis di sana, tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat pemuda beranama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu mendengus, tapi karena tiga penari yang ada di sana semua berambut pirang.

Cih, kenapa wanita yang seharusnya menjaga tubuhnya itu malah mengumbar tubuhnya untuk beberapa receh uang? Dan sangat memuakkan melihat wanita-wanita itu memiliki rambut seindah matahari bila ternyata berperilakuan layaknya sampah.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi. meninggalkan kerumunan yang semakin menjadi itu karena beberapa penari tengah membuka topeng yang mereka kenakan.

Tak ada gunanya ia ada di sana, lagi pula dirinya juga sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wanita-wanita itu. dirinya datang ke tempat ini bukan untuk melihat penari-penari itu, malainkan untuk meminum beberapa alkohol yang bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan masalah pekerjaannya.

Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya adalah seorang pewaris kedua dari perusahaan Uchiha Crop, tapi walau pun yang kedua bukan berarti pekerjaannya lebih ringan. Tidak jauh berbeda, ia juga mendapat peran sama besarnya dengan pewaris pertama, Uchiha Itachi. Maka dari itu, sekarang Sasuke ada di kota ini, di mana anak perusahaan Uchiha Corp tengah di bangun, di Osaka.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Osaka, membuat gadis berusia 22 tahun itu juga tersenyum cerah sambil bersenandung kecil. ia membuka matanya yang semula tertutup dan menampilkan iris birunya yang secerah langit di luar sana untuk mendongak ke jam dinding yang tertempel tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghentikan gerakkannya menyabuni piring, lalu berhenti bersenandung sekedar mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berseru dengan kencang.

"Gaara, Konohamaru! Cepatlah, kalian sudah terlambat!"

"Berisik." cetus seorang dari arah pintu.

"Iya, kak Naru berisik!" tambah seorang lagi yang juga dari arah yang sama.

Gadis itu langsung membalikkan badan dan tersenyum lima jari pada adik-adiknya. setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piring, gadis berambut panjang itu pun menghampiri meja makan menyusul Gaara dan Konohamaru yang sudah mengambil duduk terlebih dahulu.

Masih dengan sedikit bersenandung, Naruto mengambilkan beberapa centong nasi untuk kedua adiknya, tak sadar pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun yang duduk di depannya mengernyit mendengar suara sang kakak.

"Berhenti menyanyi Naruto, kau merusak telingaku," ujarnya yang sambil menerima piring yang Naruto berikan.

"Panggil kakakmu dengan benar Gaara!" bentak Naruto sambil mendengus sebal.

Seolah tak mendengar, Gaara hanya cuek sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa Gaara tak mau memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kakak, dan itu cukup dirinya saja yang tahu saat ini.

"Kakak, hari ini aku harus membayar SPP, ingatkan?" tanya Konohamaru dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Iya, Kakak ingat, hehe... Gaara jugakan?" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menggelang pelan sebelum beranjak dan meraih tas sekolah di sampingnya. Ia berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Naruto. sebenarnya dulu Gaara tidak seperti itu, tapi sejak keluarga Namikaze dilanda masalah besar adiknya itu jadi berubah sangat dingin.

"Kakak, aku juga mau berangkat!" teriak Konohamaru yang buru-buru menyelesaikan makannya.

Gadis itu menganggung dengan senyum manisnya sebelum merogoh saku untuk mengambil dompet yang lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk di berikan pada sang adik.

"Jangan sampai hilang ya..." ujarnya lembut lalu mengelus surai hitam pemuda berusia tanggung itu.

"Oke Boss!" Konohamaru berseru dan langsung berlari keluar menyusul sang kakak berambut merah.

"Hati-hati hey!"

Naruto hanya menggeleng melihat adiknya hampir menabrak dinding itu. ia lalu tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum beranjak merapikan meja makan. Tapi senyumnya terun dengan cepat saat melihat piring makan Gaara yang masih setengah penuh.

Gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa adiknya seolah enggan menyentuh segala sesuatu yang ia berikan. Mungkin pemuda itu secara diam-diam menolak, tapi Naruto merasakan hal itu. bagaimana Gaara yang tidak akan sudi menyentuh makanan saat dirinya tidak ada, dan bagaimana Gaara berusaha keras mendapat beasiswa serta bekerja paruh waktu agar tidak menggunakan uang sang Kakak sepeser pun. Apakah, adiknya itu tahu tentang...

Surai pirang itu menggeleng pelan dan berusaha menolak pemikirannya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu. tidak karena itu akan sangat melukai adiknya. lebih baik menganggap Gaara memang ingin mandiri dan semacamnya saja.

Dan, mungkin juga Naruto perlu mencari pekerjaan tambahan agar adiknya tidak harus bekerja sambilan. Benar, toh dirinya juga punya banyak waktu senggang di siang hari.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang." ujar pria bermasker di depan gadis pirang itu.

Kontan sang gadis pun melebarkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan bertuliskan "Menejer" setelah memberi salam khas jepang.

Tak ia sangka mencari pekerjaan itu sangat mudah kalau sedang beruntung. Padahal dirinya dulu setengah mati mencari pekerjaan dan tak ada satu pun yang mau menerimanya. Kalau begini, mungkin dirinya bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan "itu".

Naruto memasuki ruang loker dan mulai membuka seragam maid yang baru saja menejer cafe ini berikan. Dengan cepat ia mengganti kemeja putihnya dengan terusan berwarna hitam putih dengan renda-renda di tiap ujungnya itu. kalau di perhatikan baju itu memang terlalu menggoda dan roknya juga terlalu tinggi, tapi kalau kaos kaki putih yang sangat panjang itu ia pakai juga terasa tertutup kok. Toh, terbuka pun juga tak jadi masalah lagi baginya.

Merasa penampilannya sudah sesuai gadis itu pun berjalan keluar dan menemui beberapa maid lain untuk ia mintai petunjuk. Setelah melakukan training singkat, si pirang segera mengambil nampan yang di tunjukkan seniornya dan mulai mendatangi meja-meja yang nampak baru diisi.

Pekerjaan ini terasa tidak sulit sama sekali bagi dirinya yang sudah terbiasa menangani pekerjaan rumah. Ia hanya perlu menyapa, tersenyum dan berjalan. Hah, tapi dirinya tadi lupa mengatakan akan izin pulang setiap jam enam sore untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tak mungkin kan Naruto membiarkan Konohamaru kelaparan, lebih tak mungkin lagi membiarkan Gaara memasak. Yang ada adiknya bisa keracunan.

"Selamat siang tuan Uchiha, anda mau pesan apa?"

"Kopi."

"Seperti biasa?"

"Hn,"

Naruto yang sedang menaruh sepiring cake di meja tamu nomer lima langsung memutar kepala mencari asal suara. Ia mengenal nama marga itu, ia juga kenal _trademark _pendek barusan. Tapi sejauh mata shappire itu mencari tak seorang pun dalam pikirannya ia temui. Tidak ada sosok berambut senada dengan langit malam, tidak ada pemilik kulit sepucat rembulan. Tidak ada...

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

_**Suatu hari, Bulan akan bertemu Matahari. Tapi, saat itu...**_

Pemuda raven yang tengah membasuh tangannya itu terdiam beberapa detik saat telinga samar mendengar gumam namanya sendiri. Sontak ia pun mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling toilet, namun tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali dirinya.

Apa yang barusan itu halusinasinya saja? Lagi pula, yang telinganya tangkap tadi suara seorang wanita kan? Lupakan. Mungkin dirinya hanya terlalu lelah bekerja. Pemuda itu melanjutkan kegiatannya, tapi baru dirinya akan beranjak keluar ponselnya sudah mencegah langkahnya berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Hn? Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang." ujarnya lalu mengakhiri sambungan singkat itu.

Si raven mendengus kesal sebelum kembali mengambil langkah. Padahal, dirinya baru saja keluar gedung yang ada di seberang cafe ini, tapi sudah mendapat panggilan yang menyuruhnya kembali. Tidak bisa kah orang-orang kantor itu bekerja tanpa arahan darinya sejenak? Lagi pula untuk apa ayahnya sengaja memilih pekerja tanpa pengalaman untuk ia pimpin? Sengaja mau membuatnya repot dan mati muda karena terlalu sibuk bekerja begitu?

Si raven hanya singgah ke tempat duduknya semula untuk menaruh beberapa lembar uang sebelum keluar meninggalkan cafe. Tak lama selepas kepergiaannya, seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri meja itu. kepalanya nampak menengok kanan-kiri dengan tangan kanannya menarik uang itu perlahan untuk dirinya masukkan ke dalam lipatan baju di bagian pinggangnya.

Gadis itu berjalan menjauhi meja dan menuju seorang tamu yang nampak baru datang untuk mencatat pesanannya. Seolah tak terjadi apa pun dan tak pernah melakukan apa pun, gadis itu tersenyum manis dan memasang wajah ceria, berjalan menuju rekannya yang bertugas menyiapkan pesanan.

"Teh hijau dan cookies!..."

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu memilih tempat ini sebagai pelepas rasa penatnya dalam bekerja. Sebenarnya ia tak suka suasana ramai dimana banyak orang berkumpul, tapi diskotik berbeda. Meski banyak orang, namun tempat ini sangat individual, terutama yang memilih duduk sendirian di bagian depan bar.

"Cih!" geramnya untuk yang kesekian kali karena hingar-bingar dari tengah ruangan itu terlampau mengusik dirinya.

Mungkin sebaiknya pemuda itu pulang lebih awal dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. lagi pula, besok ada rapat yang perlu ia hadiri.

Pemuda itu pun merogoh sakunya dan meninggalkan uang di atas meja bar sebelum beranjak dari duduk. Tapi sekelebat bayangan seseorang membuatnya memincingkan mata. Merasa bayangan itu tak mampu diikuti onixnya yang sedang terpengaruh alkohol, ia pun melangkahkan lagi kakinya. Bukan untuk ke pintu keluar, melainkan mengikuti sosok tadi yang masuk ke dalam ruang bertuliskan. ' Staff Only'

_**Saat itu... cahaya matahari akan redup. Cahaya bulan akan redup. Suasana akan menjadi gelap. Karena, saat sang Matahari bertemu sang bulan yang terjadi adalah...**_

Pemuda itu membuka pintu di depannya yang lalu membuatnya terhubung dengan ruangan lain yang bercabang dengan beberapa pintu menghias. Tapi, mata segelap malamnya masih dapat menangkap cahaya kuning yang samar membelok dan memasuki salah satu ruang di tempat itu.__

Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkah larinya, dan masuk ke dalam ruang yang sosok pirang tadi masuki. Badannya yang agak sempoyongan karena mabuk seolah menabrak pintu itu sampai empunya terjerebab ke dalam.

_**Gerhana...**_

Gelap. Itu lah suasana ruangan yang sang Uchiha masuki. Namun pemuda itu masih bisa melihat beberapa pria yang duduk di sofa merah di sana menatapnya dengan tajam. Masih dapat ia lihat, sosok berambut pirang yang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu menari mengikuti suara detuman musik dengan pakaian minim yang ia lepas perlahan.

Tak memperdulikan tiga pria yang masih menatapnya tajam, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mendekati gadis pirang tersebut. Beberapa helai rambut gadis itu menampar pipi Sasuke dan membuatnya mampu mencium bau citrus manis yang berasal dari sana. Bau citrus yang ia kenali dan sangat rindukan.

Sasuke menatap sosok yang masih membelakanginya itu tajam sebelum dirinya menarik lengan sang gadis dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke mata Sasuke. Perlu beberapa detik untuknya menunggu lampu di sana menerangi wajah ke didepannyaya. Dan hanya beberapa detik pula cahaya membasuh dua sosok yang menggambarkan hiasan langit itu.

"Naru-to..."

_**To be continued...**_

femNaru pertama! Hehe, sebenernya gak begitu suka femNaru, tapi sejak tahu fic femNaru fav aku ilang dari ffn, aku jadi berpikir mau bikin fic femNaru. Sebenernya mau dengan cerita berbeda dari ini, dan nyrempet-nyrempet fic fav aku itu, tapi takut di marahin penggemarnya dan yang punya... hehe, oke... mind to read next chap?

Thanks, Jaa,,, ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
